A Change Of Scene
by Baby Maslow
Summary: He runs away from home, the band and everything in between because of the pressures of Hollywood.It's never been easy to bring back yesterday but rules have to be broken in order to bring it back.AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Change Of Scene**

**Hey, I decided to start on this new project and I kinda worked hard on it so please read and review, also if anyone has a similar story, tell me and i'll stop posting this**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine nor do i wish i could own them**

He was done, he had enough. Sit straight, don't slouch, wear this, don't wear that, eat this, that's not healthy, it was all becoming too much for him to handle. He was tired beyond belief and it frustrated him to no end, currently he was in the middle of a dance rehearsal with his band mates and they looked pretty exhausted. James Diamond was grateful for the opportunity he has and that is living his dream and singing in a band with his three best friends. The only thing he wasn't garetful for is the work that came with hs popstar dream. Sure he loved singing on stage and signing an autograph or two but the harmonizing sessions, dance rehearsals, costume changes even hair and make-up were all too much for a boy his age to handle.

* * *

><p>After rehearsal, he got on his BMX bike and headed to the skate park. He smiled missing the times he used to ride his bike in the empty pool in his backyard back in Minnesota. Eventhough James tries to deny it, he missed his hometown and his father a lot. His father might dress like a rock star but he was a really cool guy plus he owned his own BMX store, Extreme Wheels and James is grateful for everything his father had done for him.<p>

* * *

><p>When he got to Palm Woods, he went upstairs to the room he shared with Logan. One of the things James secretly hated; sharing a room. It's not that he doesn't want to sahre a room with his best friend, it's just that James loved his privacy. Back home, he had his own bedroom, bathroom and a walk-in closet and he didn't have to share with anybody.<p>

* * *

><p>Back home, two words taht never left his brain, he tried to tell himself that L.A is his home but somehow that doesn't seem right. He absently hums Coming Home by Diddy Dirty Money, a few tears escape as he remembers his father's words "I'm proud of you, son!". He always loved making his father proud because it showed his father loves him and cares about what he does. Making sure taht everyone was still in the living room, James made a decision but needed some time to sort things out. Just 24 more hours and he'll be where he belongs<p>

**AN: Okay, thats the 1st chapter of my project and i hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments, complaints or anything, feel free to tell me.R&R please, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change Of Scene**

**Hey, I decided to start on this new project and I kinda worked hard on it so please read and review, also if anyone has a similar story, tell me and i'll stop posting this**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine nor do i wish i could own them**

The next morning, the boys headed to Rocque Records for their usual schedule and Gustavo was going on and on about unimportant things the boy cared less about. Though the other three put their heart and soul into singing, James wasn't feeling it at all, his voicewas limp and lifeless. Gustavo yelled at him to get his act together but that triggered it even more. Through out the day, James weighed the pros and cons of his decision, pros and cons outweighig each other every five minutes.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Kendall call him and he snapped back to reality "Huh?..what is it?", Kendall rolled his eyes and said "I asked if you were okay? You keep zoning out every five seconds", James sighed lightly "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure? 'cause if you're not up for rehearsal, I can ask Gustavo to let us go home early"

"I'm sure, Kendall! Noyhing is wrong!" and Kendall shrugged it off. Gustavo decided to cahnge James' look but James didnt want to change hs style, he liked it the wau it was but Gustavo told him otherwise

Exhausted and hungry, James went to take a shower and decided to go to bed early despite his growling stomach. Mrs Knight wouldn't hear of it so James endured the 45 minutes he had to sit and eat. He pushed his plate away and quietly said " I'm not really hungry!" and Mrs Knight relented and let him go to bed.

The next morning when Logan woke up, he saw the bed opposite hs empty. He looked at his alarm clock which read 6:45 AM and he thought that was strange because James qoke up at 6:15 and calimed the bathroom before anyone else. Maybe he got up early but Logan couldn't help but wonder where the tall brunet was and that gave him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. After showering and changing, Logan checked the closet but it was completely empty except for a blue shirt that belongs to Kendall. Logan blinked "All of James' clothes are gone!", the feeling in his stomach returned with more force and realization hit like a ton of bricks.

Logan nearly fell down the stairs and he found Mrs Kinght, Carlos and Kendall, tahnk goodness Katie wasn't up yet. Three pairs of eyes turned to Logan and he said "James is gone!"

**AN: Okay, thats the 2nd chapter of my project and i hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments, complaints or anything, feel free to tell me.R&R please, thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Change of Scene**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine nor do i wish to own them**

Eyebrows were raised and a chorus of "What do you mean James is gone?" made Logan stumble. He cleared his throat and said " All his clothes, shoes, accessories and stuff are gone except for a blue shirt that belongs to Kendall" but they didn't look convinced and Mrs Kignt said " Maybe James went for a run and took his clothes to the dry cleaners!"

"Why would he take ALL his clothes to the dry cleaners?" asked Carlos

"Well, James is a little neat nut and doesn't like messy things"

"I know that but why would he..."

"CARLOS! It's not yet 11 and mommy hasn't had her coffee yet and you know how I am without it"

The three best friends came up with all sorts of wacky ideasof why James and all of his clothes are missing. When Katie came for breakfast, she asked where James is and they used the 'went for a run' excuse though it was clear the ten year old wasn't buying it. Kendall was starting to get worried and Mrs Knight said "Honey, if you are so worried, why don't you go look for him? He might be talking to some girls". So the best friends went searching for their taller best friend.

They came back to Palm Woods empty handed and they turned to Mrs Knight who said "Okay, now we panick!", where is James?

**I'm so sorry for the short chapters but I promise I'll make them longer, thanks for reading, R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Change Of Scene**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine nor do i wish i could own them**

Somewhere in Sherwood, Minnesota, a 16 year old boy was staring out his window at the sheeting rain, a grey beanie on his head. A faint knock startled him and he quietly said "Come in!", a woman of about thirty wearing a black and white uniform entered. The woman had a kind face and said "It's time for dinner, Sir!", the boy sighed "I'm not hungry, Maria!"

"But your father insists that you eat something"

"Figures! I'll be down in a minute"

"As you wish!", the teenager turned back to the window and pulled his knees up to his chest before sighing.

Back in Califirnia, Kendall paced the living room then Logan emerged holding a neatly folded paper "Look what I found", Carlos stood up and Kendall snatched the paper, scanned it and yelled "HOLY CRAP!" and Logan said "What is it?"

" Listen!"

_Dear Kendall, Carlos and Logan_

_I decided to leave Palm Woods because I didn't want you guys to handle a depressed me. It's best that I move on and it's best you guys move on too. I'm sorry I can't explain all my reasons so please forgive me. I left Gustavo a letter explaining my reasons for leaving the band, part of it is that I don't want to drag you guys down. Don't worry about where I am because I am safe. Please don't try to find me, it would only complicate things. Tell Katie, Mrs Knight, Kelly and the girls I'm truly sorry and I never meant to hurt them._

_Love, James_

Kendall, Carlos and Logan stared at each other in horror. James ran away and left the band for good. How were they going to explain this to Mrs Knight? The door suddenly burst open and Gustavo Rocque ahd the face of a serial killer


	5. Chapter 5

**A Change Of Scene**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine nor do i wish i could own them**

"WHERE IS HE?" yelled Gustavo with murderous, red eyes and Kendall screamed "WE TOLD YOU,DAMMIT! WE DON'T KNOW!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Kendall Knight"

"Don't I dare? Who the hell do you think you are telling me not to raise my voice? My best friend ran away, you obese jackass!", Mrs Knight said "Kendall, honey! Please calm down!"

"I will NOT calm down when MY BROTHER is missing...that;s right! James is my brother, we've been best friends since we were born and you're alll telling me to calm down when he's out there alone, cold and probably hungry!". Over-protective Kendall was back and nobody messed with his friends or his girls, his girls being his mom and baby sister.

Kendall got so mad that he punched a hole in the swirly slide causing Carlos to wimper, tears were descending down Kendall's cheeks and Logan went to get his first-aid kit. Once Kendall was seated , Logan tended to his bloody hand and the blond couldn't stop sobbing "I just want my best friend back, Logie!" and Logan gently rubbed his back. After Kendall calmed down, Gustavo exploded again "FIND THAT DOG OR ELSE..."

"Man, cool your pants!" said Carlos and Gustavo huffed.

When the girls found out about James running away, they cried into Kendall's arms and he cried with them. Carlos left the pool area and Logan saw the tears slide down the Latino's cheeks and he went to comfort him. Jo and Camille were holding each other crying even The Jennifers shed a couple of tears. Katie cried into her brother's arms and she refused to let him go til he sang her and she fell asleep. This was going to take awhile to heal.

James' absence took a reall big toll on Gustavo, he didn't yell or punish the remaining band members which worried Kelly to no end, she knew it was going to be difficult without James. Big Time Rush wasn't the same without him, he once refused to rejoin the band, they tried to find a repalcement, got kidnapped but they managed to make it to their concert but this? This was different, this was painful, rhis was JUST WRONG! The boys couldn't concentrate on anything Mr X was doing, they all stared off into space clearly not into dancing. As for singing? They told Gustavo they were 'trying'.

Kelly noticed the change in Gustavo; he wasn't mean and didn't call the remeinging boys 'dogs', he called them Kendall, Carlos and Logan


End file.
